SV
sv_allowDownload : Allow the server to send required files to clients that don't have these files. sv_banFile : Sets the file used to store banned clients. sv_cheats : Enables cheats on the server. sv_dlURL : Sets the URL to download any pk3s referenced by the server that the client doesn't have. sv_floodProtect : Allows server flood protection. sv_fps : Sets the maximum frames per second a server sends to clients. sv_hostname : The server host name. sv_keywords : Search string entered in the internet connection window. sv_killserver : Kills the server when set to 1. sv_lanForceRate : Forces client rate limit on LAN. sv_mapChecksum : Contains the current map checksum for client/server matching. sv_mapname : Display the name of the map active on the current server. sv_master1 : Used to circulate a list of public servers. sv_master2 : Used to circulate a list of public servers. sv_master3 : Used to circulate a list of public servers. sv_master4 : Used to circulate a list of public servers. sv_master5 : Used to circulate a list of public servers. sv_maxclients : Maximum amount of clients that can connect to the server at the same time. sv_maxPing : The maximum ping that clients can have on the server without getting kicked. sv_maxRate : The maximum number of bytes per second that clients can have on the server without getting kicked. sv_minPing : The minimum ping that clients can have on the server without getting kicked. sv_minRate : The minimum number of bytes per second that clients can have on the server without getting kicked. sv_packetdelay : Sets how many milliseconds to wait before sending packets to clients. sv_padPackets : Prevents artificial lag. sv_pakNames : Holds pk3 file names that the server is using, and sends the info to clients in order for the clients to load the identical files. sv_paks : Holds checksums of pk3 files the server is using, and sends the info to clients in order for the clients to load the identical files. sv_paused : Automatically toggled when the server is paused. sv_privateClients : Amount of slots reserved for private players. sv_privatePassword : Password that allows you to take up a private slot on a server. sv_pure : Enables pure server (disallows native DLL loading etc.). sv_reconnectlimit : Sets how many times a kicked player can reconnect. sv_referencedPakNames : Holds referenced pk3 file names that the server is using, and sends the info to clients in order for the clients to load the identical files. sv_referencedPaks : Holds checksums of all referenced pk3 files the server is using, and sends the info to clients in order for the clients to load the identical files. sv_running : Tells the game whether a local server is currently running. sv_serverid : Sets server ID sv_showloss : Displays server packet loss. sv_strictAuth : Checks the CD key of clients connecting to the server. sv_timeout : Amount of time (in seconds) required to consider an inactive client as disconnected. sv_voip : Enable Voice Over IP. sv_zombietime : The time in which a player can be frozen before getting kicked Catégorie:Cvars